yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Armed Dragon LV10
１０ | romaji_name = Āmudo Doragon Reberu Ten | image = ArmedDragonLV10-DT05-EN-DRPR-DT.jpg | attribute = WIND | type = Dragon | type2 = Effect | atk = 3000 | def = 2000 | level = 10 | passcode = 59464593 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Ignition | lore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Armed Dragon LV7". You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls. | fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut ni être Invoquée par Invocation Normale ni être Posée. Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée par Invocation Spéciale excepté en sacrifiant 1 "Dragon Armé LV7" depuis votre Terrain au Cimetière. Envoyez 1 carte de votre main au Cimetière pour détruisez tous les monstres face recto sur le Terrain de votre adversaire. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann nicht als Normalbeschwörung beschworen oder gesetzt werden. Diese Karte kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, außer indem du 1 „Bewaffneter Drache LV7“ von deiner Spielfeldseite als Tribut anbietest. Lege eine Karte von deiner Hand auf den Friedhof, um alle offenen Monster auf der Spielfeldseite deines Gegners zu zerstören. | it_lore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Normale o Posizionata. Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Speciale se non offrendo come Tributo 1 "Drago Armato LV7" sul tuo Terreno. Manda 1 carta dalla tua mano al Cimitero per distruggere tutti i mostri scoperti sul Terreno del tuo avversario. | pt_lore = Este card não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Normal/Baixado. Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial ao oferecer como Tributo 1 "Dragão Armado LV7" e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Você pode envie 1 card da sua mão para o Cemitério; destrua todos os monstros com a face para cima que seu oponente controla. | es_lore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal o Colocada. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial excepto Sacrificando 1 "Dragón Armado LV7" en tu Campo. Manda una carta de tu mano al Cementerio para destruir todos los monstruos boca arriba en el Campo de tu adversario. | ja_lore = このカードは通常召喚できない。自分フィールド上に存在する「アームド・ドラゴン LV７」１体をリリースした場合のみ特殊召喚する事ができる。手札を１枚墓地へ送る事で、相手フィールド上に表側表示で存在するモンスターを全て破壊する。 | zh_lore = 这张卡不能通常召唤或设置。 这张卡只能把一只"武装龙 LV7"当做祭品才能特殊召唤。可以把一张售卡送到墓地， 破坏对方场上所有表侧表示的怪兽。 | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Legend Ojamaster | wc6_sets = Dragon Collection (Ultra Rare) Special Monsters B (Ultra Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc6_dp = 5200 | archseries = * LV * Armed Dragon | action = * Sends from hand to Graveyard for cost * Sends from your hand to your Graveyard | m/s/t = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards | summoning = * Cannot be Normal Summoned * Cannot be Normal Set * Nomi | misc = Special Summon Monster | database_id = 6540 }}